Mi enfermedad
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Sus ojos se encuentran, en una batalla campal por decidir quién ganará, quién saldrá con vida, quién recibirá lo que vino a buscar, quién se salvará… Niki tenía más que claro el hecho de que perdería. One-shoot Niki/Sylar


La puerta se rompe, sale de su lugar por las bisagras, como si se tratara de un trozo de papel.

Se eleva y vuela por la casa con una violencia innata hasta estrellarse con un golpe seco contra el suelo, rompiendo gran parte de él.

Todo ese desastre producido por dos dedos de su mano.

Niki lo ve, y se paraliza, el terror invade cada músculo de su cuerpo y sus pies se aferran al suelo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Y él entra, con total normalidad, como si fuera su casa y estuviera viendo a la intrusa dentro.

Ella está atrapada, lo sabe, lo supo desde el momento en que vio esos ojos oscuros repletos de demencia, placer, desesperación, sed…una sed incontrolable de más, más poder, más fuerzas, más, más…

-Niki…-murmura, en un susurro, el cual se pierde en el aire viciado de la habitación. Su voz suena ansiosa, segura, intimidante.

Ésa voz que causaba terror en tantas personas, que les congelaba la sangre, que hacía que la desesperación recorriera sus cuerpos y que no tuvieran ninguna duda de que su vida terminaría en el instante en que él apareciera frente a ellos.

Y es la primera vez que ella la oye.

Sus ojos se encuentran, en una batalla campal por decidir quién ganará, quién saldrá con vida, quién recibirá lo que vino a buscar, quién se salvará…

Niki tenía más que claro el hecho de que perdería.

Decide correr, sabe que es inútil, que él la matará, que nunca volverá a ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, que no iba a poder salir de su hogar, su vida acabaría allí, en su propia sala…pero por alguna razón no le importa, y se aferra a su última y monótona esperanza.

Oye como los muebles se rompen y caen a su alrededor, las ventanas se cierran con brusquedad, su asesino se acerca, puede oír sus pasos…

Sabe que sólo está jugando con ella, que todo eso es simplemente para hacerla sufrir, para asustarla…aunque realmente no era necesario, el miedo había cobrado posesión de su ser mucho antes de empezar a correr.

Y, por fin, sucede, sus músculos ya no responden, todo su cuerpo era controlado pura y exclusivamente por él.

Se rindie, no lucharía en vano, sólo cierra los ojos y espera su momento final…

Él mueve un dedo y el cuerpo de ella golpea la pared dándole una desagradable punzada en la espalda y cortándole la respiración…suelta un gemido de dolor, mientras oye la suave risa de su oponente.

-Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿Verdad, Niki?-lo dice con suavidad, con la voz tranquila e impasible, entre los gemidos ahogados de ella.

No abriría los ojos, no lo haría, no quería…no podía ver ese rostro contorsionado por el placer de tener otra vida en su colección.

-Quiero lo que tienes…-el susurro deleitante de su condenada voz se sentía cada vez más cerca de su rostro.-Quiero tu poder, tu fuerza.

Le dolía con intensidad cada célula del cuerpo…ardía…quemaba…quería morir allí mismo…maldecía a su asesino por no apresurarse y acabar con todo de una vez.

A la vez que sentía las lágrimas agruparse debajo de sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, lágrimas de miedo, desesperación, impotencia…

Rápidamente las mismas aparecieron en sus mejillas, rodando con lentitud, mientras ella se mantenía rígida, sin poder moverse.

-Yo…no tengo…fuerza…-murmura ella, entre los quejidos, las lágrimas, el ardor, entre su infierno personal.-Yo soy…débil…

Pudo admitirlo, eso que siempre supo pero había reprimido, lo dijo, ella no tenía poderes, Jessica los tenía, sin ella…Niki no era nada.

-Sólo…tengo ayuda…-soltaba, entre dolores, aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su adversario fija en su rostro.-Soy vulnerable…y…normal…-las lágrimas seguían cayendo de forma desbordada y parecía que nunca acabarían.-No soy especial…sólo…estoy enferma.- dejaba escapar cada minúscula palabra que pudiera ayudarla a desahogarse mientras esperaba su muerte, el sentir más dolor, sangre…pero nada de aquello llegaba.

Todo lo contrario, sus músculos se relajaban, podía moverse…él la había liberado haciendo que cayera por la pared hasta chocar con el suelo, volviendo a quejarse…

Los pasos de la bestia se seguían oyendo… los pasos de ésa persona que odiaba con todo su ser y que le desesperara el hecho de que no la matara.

Sus párpados continuaban bajos, con firmeza, no lo vería…

-Nos parecemos más de lo que crees.-oía su voz de nuevo, asquerosa…y hermosa. Repugnante…y perfecta. Horrible…y desconcertante.

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera coordinar los hechos, los labios de él habían atrapado los suyos, y no parecía dispuesto a soltarlos.

Y Niki estaba demasiado cansada para patalear y defenderse, demasiado resignada para seguir llorando, demasiado furiosa para abrir los ojos…

Y él se fue, ella lo supo, el hueco donde alguna vez hubo una puerta se cubrió de sus pasos mientras huía a toda velocidad.

Pero, sin embargo, ella siguió ahí, sentada, tocándose los labios…recordando todo, oyendo la voz de Sylar una y otra vez en su mente, deleitándose con ella…torturándose con ella…odiándolo…y amándolo.


End file.
